


Wild Hyrule Chase

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [9]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Gerudo Outfit, Gerudo Town, Hateno Village, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Lost - Freeform, More like Wild's Hyrule Chase am i right?, Poor Wild, Wild goose chase, Zora's Domain, he needs a map, he needs to get paid for this, of course i wrote the lost day about hyrule, poor hyrule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Five: LostHyrule tries to navigate Wild's Hyrule. It goes as well as you can expect.





	Wild Hyrule Chase

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was no way this was where he needed to go.

Hyrule stood in the middle of an empty field somewhere in Wild’s Hyrule. There was barely anything to go by for directions, and he didn’t see any tall towers like what Wild said.

As he looked down at the armful of mushrooms and acorns he had, Hyrule knew one thing.

He was lost.

Again.

* * *

He backtracked, trying to find the way to their campsite.

But, as he stood above a large city full of Zora, he knew he was in the wrong place.

Hyrule sighed. Maybe someone had a map he could use…?

“Hello,” he greeted to one of the guards. “I’m a little lost… do you know where I am?”

The guard, Rivan, exclaimed, “A Hylian!? We haven’t had a lot of Hylian visitors since Link last arrived!”

Hyrule nodded. “Cool… where am I?”

“The Zora’s Domain of course!” Rivan explained. He peered closely to Hyrule. “Say… you look familiar…”

Hyrule shrugged. “I haven’t been here before. Where’s Hateno Village?”

“Hateno Village?” Rivan wondered. “Hmmm. I believe it’s to the south. But I am not certain, there may be someone inside the domain who knows.”

Hyrule nodded. “Alright, thanks.”

“Good luck.”

Hyrule stepped away from the guard and slowly headed into the heart of the Zora’s Domain. The Zoras in the domain were _completely _different than the Zora’s he knew only from the other Hyrules. They looked different, and acted more like Hylians than the other’s did.

It was a little weird.

Nearing a large statue of a female Zora, Hyrule saw a red male Zora. He stopped beside him, “Excuse me, can you help me with some directions?”

The Zora, who towered over him, smiled. “Of course! My name is Sidon, what’s yours?”

His name seemed familiar.

“Uh, Hyrule.”

Sidon paused.

Hyrule coughed, “It’s a nickname.”

“Of course!” Sidon nodded. “What do you need help with?”

“I’m trying to get to Hateno Village, but I seem to be lost…” Hyrule admitted. “Just point me in a direction and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Don’t be so rushed! Us Zora love Hylian visitors,” Sidon assured. “Our relationship with Hylians have increased after Link stopped Divine Beast Vah Ruta!”

Hyrule blinked.

Huh?

“Huh?”

Sidon wondered, “Do you not know of the Divine Beasts?”

“Uh… not really.”

“Hmm. That’s interesting.” Sidon admitted. He begun to explain the history of the Divine Beasts and how Wild freed the captured spirits of the Champions, stopping a nearing flood to Hyrule.

Huh.

Wild seemed to be omitting facts about his adventure.

“…And then we stopped the rainfall from Vah Ruta!” Sidon continued. “After saving the Zora’s Domain, he stayed behind to free the Divine Beast from Ganon’s control.”

“Wait,” Hyrule interrupted, “hold up. You said your name was _Sidon?”_

“Yes! I am Prince Sidon of the Zora.”

Hyrule chuckled, “That’s why your name seems familiar! Wild talked about you before?”

“Who’s Wild?”

“Oh. Right. We call Link ‘Wild’.”

“You met Link?” Sidon wondered.

“Yeah, I’m currently travelling with him and a few others.”

“Amazing! How is he? He hasn’t visited in a few months…”

Hyrule scratched the back of his head. “He’s… good, I guess. Anyway, which way’s to Hateno Village?”

Sidon pointed to the south. “It’s to the south-east. You can’t miss it.”

“Thank you.”

“Hyrule,” Sidon said, “when you see Link, can you tell him to come a visit? Or, at least, send a letter so that we know he’s safe?”

Hyrule nodded. “Of course. I don’t think he’d want for you to think he’s been hurt.”

“Thank you!”

“No problem… your Highness.”

“You don’t need to do that—just call me Sidon!” Sidon assured. “And you are welcomed to the Zora’s Domain any time!”

“Alright. Thank you, Sidon!”

With that, Hyrule hurried and crossed the south bridge.

* * *

Sidon was walking around the bailey of the Zora’s Domain when he heard the familiar sound of Wild teleporting.

He turned and greeted the lone man at the Shrine.

“Ah, Link! I see your friend managed to find his way, yes?” Sidon wondered.

Wild blinked. “Friend?”

“He called himself Hyrule.”

Wild ran over to him. “You saw Hyrule?! Where? He’s missing and we’ve been trying to find him!”

“He was just here an hour or so ago,” Sidon explained. “He was trying to find his way to Hateno Village.”

“He went south?” Wild asked. Sidon nodded. “He’s probably near the Eldin Mountains by now…”

“Link, I’m sure your friend is fine. He seemed to be a capable young man.” Sidon assured.

“Si, when we arrived back in my Hyrule, we were outside of Hateno Village. He was supposed to pick mushrooms from around the village’s borders. He got lost and came to the Zora’s Domain.” Wild explained. “He is the _worse _person with directions.”

“Oh my!” Sidon agreed. “Well! I believe you can find him! He doesn’t seem to move that fast, and he should be heading south!”

Wild nodded. “Alright, thanks Sidon.”

As he pulled out his Sheikah Slate, Sidon stopped him. “Don’t feel like a stranger. You can bring your friends over the domain sometime if you like! I’d love to get to meet those you have been travelling with!”

Wild lightly chuckled, “Yeah, we’re a bunch of characters, alright. We’ll see what happens after we find Hyrule. Thanks again.”

“Good luck on finding your friend, Link!” Sidon waved as Wild disappeared into strips of blue.

He looked at the blue Shrine before turning and heading back to the bailey.

* * *

Okay.

Hyrule was pretty sure he was heading south.

The south was supposed to be warm, yeah? Well, he was certainly boiling.

As he climbed up a mountain, the heat continued to rise. It made his skin itch and he grew more and more irritable with every step. He reached the point of almost being lit on fire. Looking down the cliff, he found the reason for the heat.

Lava.

He was at Death Mountain.

Goddessdamnit.

* * *

The sun sets in the west, it rises in the east.

That is how Hyrule figured out his direction. He was told Hateno Village was south-east. So, he needed to find the sun and race towards it as it rose.

Easy enough.

Besides, he had about two hours until it reached noon.

* * *

Wild’s Sheikah Slate told him that it was seven pm.

There was two hours until the sun set.

He needed to find Hyrule quickly.

* * *

Hyrule managed to find a stable in the freezing cold.

Snow covered the ground as the Hylian tried to warm up his body. He stepped into the inn, heading straight for one of the fire torches on the wall. As he stood up, he looked around.

There was a small group of people by a torch, and a woman by herself. A man stood by the desk for inn registration.

Once the blood in his body unfroze, Hyrule headed towards the woman.

“Excuse me?” he wondered. “Do you know where Hateno Village is?”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “It’s across the entire map. Son, you’re in the Hebra Mountains.”

Hyrule cursed.

“A little lost?”

He sighed, “Yeah.”

Begrudgingly, Hyrule left the stable and headed towards Hyrule Field.

* * *

Hyrule was _pretty _sure that giant, flying, electric dragons were not near Hateno Village.

Which means he wasn’t near it.

Again.

* * *

“No voe allowed,” the guards to Gerudo Town declared.

Hyrule was about fed-up with being lost. The only thing he had to eat was the mushrooms and acorns he found, among birds he hunted and cooked.

His food wasn’t even a competitor with Wild’s dishes.

“I don’t need to enter the city,” Hyrule explained, “I just need to know where Hateno Village is…”

“No voe allowed.”

He sighed and stalked off.

He didn’t even know how long its been. Two days? A week? A month? It seemed that he never stopped walking.

He hated being lost.

As Hyrule sat on the rock in the middle of the desert, a woman left the gates to Gerudo Town. The guards looked down at her before smiling. “Sav’aaq! Little Hylian Vai, how good to see you again!”

The woman seemed to communicate to them without speaking.

“You’re looking for your friend? You think he’s here?” the guard wondered. “No voe is allowed in Gerudo Town.”

She nodded.

“You already checked inside?” the guard wondered, to which the woman nodded. “You think he’s outside?”

“Well,” said the other guard, musing for a moment, “there was that male a few minutes ago.”

The woman piped up.

“I don’t know which way he went though,” she admitted.

The woman deflated. She turned around, crossing her arms, as she looked out through the sandy dunes. Hyrule peeked over the dune he sat behind and spotted a familiar piece of technology at her waist.

“Wild?” he wondered, gaining the attention of the woman.

Wild turned to him, shock on his face.

Hyrule couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing.

Wild waved ‘sav’orq’ to the guards and marched over to him. He dragged him behind the dune and hushed him. “Do not mention _a word _of this to anyone.” Wild hissed.

Hyrule tried to control his breathing. “I can’t believe this…!”

“Yeah, well, I can’t believe you got lost outside of the village.” Wild muttered searching through his Sheikah Slate. He placed his face mask away and pulled out his Hylian Hood, covering his clothing. “Come on, let’s head to the others.”

Hyrule let out a deep sigh as his laughter finished. “I have no mushrooms left.”

“That’s fine,”

“Sidon says you should send more letters.”

Wild sighed, “I know.”

“Will you?”

Wild shrugged. “Come on. Let’s head to the others.”

Hyrule nodded as they both disappeared into blue streaks.

* * *

They stood at the shrine on top of a lake.

“Uh, Wild,” Hyrule wondered, “is this where we’re supposed to be?”

Wild looked around the skull-shaped lake. “Ah, no.”

He pressed the button again and they disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
